


Raising the Bar

by Leela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: daily_deviant, Community: kinky_kristmas, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self-denial wasn't exactly a Black trait, after all, and despite Sirius's relationship with his family or side of the war, he was still a Black through and through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raising the Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariadneelda](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ariadneelda).



> **Betas** : Minxie, eeyore9990
> 
>  **A/N** : Written for ariadneelda in the 2011 Kinky Kristmas at [daily_deviant](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/) on insanejournal.com.

Sirius was curled up on the sofa in the back parlour, with a bottle of Firewhisky in one hand, his wand in the other, and a blanket pulled over his head. He'd Owled yet another useless damn letter to Harry that morning, telling him to stay where he was when every cell in Sirius's body was screaming at him to bring Harry there, to stay with him, where even Dumbledore insisted everyone was safe. 

Everyone except Harry, and that didn't make any sense at all as far as Sirius was concerned. Not that Dumbledore bothered to explain, no matter how many times Sirius asked.

Feet tromped across the floor above his head. A door banged shut, then another banged open. Kids yelled at each other. His hag of a mother shrieked obscenities. Molly Weasley shouted louder than everyone else.

"My bloody house," Sirius mumbled. "I should just retract my offer, toss them all out on their selfish arses, and let them find another Unplottable safe house. It's not as if London doesn't have at least a few dozen of those hiding about."

Molly's voice penetrated the closed door. "That's right, dear. Just bin the whole lot."

Before he could think about what he was doing, Sirius was on his feet, dropping the Firewhisky on a side table, and opening the door. He stood there, holding onto the jamb so he didn't sway. 

The Granger chit was standing just down the hallway with a bulging sack in her hands. Both she and Molly looked over at him. Condemnation was written all over Molly's face. 

Before she could start in on another lecture about his drinking, Sirius said, "Don't you dare throw that out or Banish it for that matter. You haven't the faintest idea what kind of curses or hexes are usually embedded in Black family heirlooms. Or did you want to blow us all sky high?"

"Now, Sirius, I'm sure—"

He cut Molly off before she could continue. "Not to mention that everything in this house belongs to me. How would you feel if I just swanned into your house and started emptying the cupboards and binning the contents?"

She blinked at him, a muscle working in her cheek, but didn't say anything.

"I'll just put this..." Granger trailed off, looking from him to Molly, and then stuck a hand on her hip and looked directly at him. "Where do you want it then?"

"What the fuck do I—" Sirius shook his head. "There's an empty room on the top floor. Just toss everything in there until someone who knows what they're doing has a chance to look at it."

Molly clicked her tongue against her teeth. "While it may not matter to you that there are children living in this house—"

"Doesn't matter?" Sirius swung on her. "I had to put protective spells on my brother's room to stop them from barging in and making off with everything in it. If you paid as much attention to what your children are doing and where they're going as you do to cleaning out my—"

Someone began thumping up the stairs behind them, and Sirius snapped his mouth shut with an annoyed growl. He spun around, clutching the jamb that much tighter to ensure he didn't lose his balance, and glared at Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Sorry to interrupt," Kingsley said, clearly lying through his teeth if his smirk was any indication, "but Remus needs you in the kitchen, Molly."

For a brief moment, Sirius thought Molly was going to insist on staying, but then she huffed and said, "We're not finished talking about this, Sirius Black," before heading downstairs. 

"Now there's a surprise." Sirius snorted. He was about to say something else when the house shook from an explosion on the floor above and dust sprinkled down on them from the ceiling. 

Kingsley glanced up, then bared his white teeth at Sirius. "I assume the twins are living down to their reputation?"

"Pair of bloody hooligans." Sirius grinned back at him. "They're the only ones worth anything in the entire family, as far as I'm concerned."

"You would think that," Kingsley said, laughing. "Now, if you're done pretending you give a damn about any of the rubbish in this godforsaken hovel, I need a few minutes of your time."

And just like that, Sirius was as hard as a wand. He stumbled backwards into the parlour and watched Kingsley follow him. Kingsley's colourful outfit wasn't as form-fitting as the last one had been, but his trousers were tight enough that Sirius could see the muscles of Kingsley's thighs working when he came up the last few steps and fucking _prowled_ into the parlour.

The door closed with a snick, and the privacy charms re-engaged with a sizzle and a red shimmer, ensuring no one could get in or hear them even though he could still hear everyone else in the house. There were, Sirius thought as he watched Kingsley approach, actual benefits to being the owner of Grimmauld Place. Privacy charms that were keyed to his magic and that Albus Dumbledore himself couldn't dismantle could not possibly be over-appreciated.

Sirius waited for Kingsley to say something, anything, but he simply stood with his back to the fireplace. His gaze seemed to crawl over Sirius, the intensity leaving goosebumps in its wake. 

"I was on my way to getting pissed," Sirius said, picking up the Firewhisky bottle. "So say your piece or—" He waved a hand around, unable to come up with a threat that stood even half a chance of working on Kingsley.

"Say my piece or get pissed?" Kingsley smirked as he moved towards Sirius. "Are those my only options?"

Tightening his grip on the bottle when Kingsley reached for it, Sirius made a show of reluctance. Kingsley just grinned at him, wrapped his hand around Sirius's and the bottle, and then brought the bottle to his lips. He swallowed long and hard. The movement of his Adam's apple caught Sirius's eyes, made him want to suck on it, lick it. 

"I've seen you watching me," Kingsley said. "Seen your eyes follow me whenever we're in the same room."

Affecting nonchalance, Sirius shrugged. "I'm mental. I wouldn't take anything I do seriously." 

"It would be enough to drive anyone mad, being trapped in this house day and night." 

It was impossible to argue with the truth; although Sirius was damn sure he'd been crazy long before he'd come back to Grimmauld. He moved away, wanting distance between him and Kingsley. One step was as much as he managed though, before he bumped into the wall. 

Kingsley just stepped closer, tipped the bottle again, and took another drink. 

An amused chuckle drew Sirius's eyes back up to Kingsley's face, to the single drop of whisky that hung on his lower lip. His full, soft, and damp lower lip. Awareness slammed into Sirius, and it was all he could do not to laugh at himself when he realised that he wanted this man, had wanted him every single time he saw him.

Angry at himself, at how fucked up he was, at Kingsley for making him unable to kid himself about it any longer, Sirius jerked on their joined hands, trying to pull his free but only succeeding in yanking them down. The sudden movement sloshed warm liquid from the bottle over their fingers. That warmth was irrelevant, though, when compared to the heat that flushed through Sirius as he thought about licking the drop off Kingsley's lips. 

Kingsley tilted his head, examined Sirius, and smiled. His free hand slid up the back of Sirius's neck, into his overgrown hair, and pulled his head back. He brought their wet hands up to his mouth. "I have a much better plan," he said.

"You do?" 

"I do." Amusement flickered through Kingsley's eyes. Then he sucked one of Sirius's fingers into his mouth and licked the Firewhisky off Sirius's skin

The bottle pressed into the webbing between Sirius's thumb and forefinger, and an aching _want_ arced through Sirius from his hand to his cock to his toes. Then Kingsley's tongue curled around his finger, and Sirius wanted to do nothing more than rut against him.

Fighting his instincts, Sirius pulled away from Kingsley instead of pushing into him. He cursed the wall behind him as he yanked his hand away. Kingsley opened his mouth, but not quite enough. His teeth scraped over Sirius's finger. When it finally came free and the cool air hit his warm, damp skin, an almost canine whine pushed its way out of Sirius's throat. 

They stood like that, staring at each other for a couple of seconds, until the thunk of the bottle hitting the floor froze them both in place. Firewhisky hissed against the wood floor, and an acrid scent filled the room.

"Yes," Kingsley murmured. "You do need help, don't you?"

Sirius's denial was lost as Kingsley pressed him back against the wall, using his body to hold Sirius in place. He twisted and fought, shoving at Kingsley's shoulders, until Kingsley caught his hands and raised them above his head, trapping them with one of his own. 

"Let me go." Sirius tried to emphasise his demand by ramming his forehead into Kingsley's, but there wasn't enough room for more than a minor bump.

Kingsley leaned into him, and Sirius's breath caught. Placing his mouth next to Sirius's ear, Kingsley asked, "Is that what you really want? For me to let you go?" 

Each word, each movement of Kingsley's lips, sent a shiver down Sirius's spine. His breathing sped up. He intended to say _yes_ ; how could he want to be pinned down, trapped, imprisoned?

Then Kingsley loosened his grip on Sirius's wrists, pulled back enough that Sirius could no longer feel his weight, and Sirius was once again on his own, flying free with no one to catch him if he fell. 

"No!" rushed out of Sirius's mouth in a blast of want that took him by surprise. It had been so many years since he'd allowed himself to think, to imagine what it could be like with someone who didn't care, wasn't intimidated by him, by his family. He'd forgotten how much that mattered.

Kingsley pressed back into Sirius, holding him in place, supporting him, enveloping him. He brushed his lips against Sirius's ear and then said, "If you want this, you have to tell me."

Closing his eyes, Sirius tried to think past the sudden, unexpected urge to have someone take care of him for a change. He couldn't remember ever feeling that way, not even _before_. Merlin, he couldn't even remember trusting anyone the way he'd trusted Kingsley almost from the moment they'd met. This was the man, the Auror, who was leading the search for him, after all. What was he thinking?

And yet... Sirius was barely able to contemplate the possibility of saying no, of not grabbing what Kingsley was offering with both hands. Self-denial wasn't exactly a Black trait, after all, and despite his relationship with his family or side of the war, he was still a Black through and through. And he was not a coward.

The back of his throat dry, his tongue feeling thick with need, his heart pounding from nerves he didn't know he had any longer, Sirius said, "I. Want. This."

Kingsley smiled against Sirius's ear, his tongue traced the curves of Sirius's cartilage, and he whispered, "Good boy."

A shudder ran through Sirius. He sagged back against the wall, knowing, _trusting_ that Kingsley wouldn't let him fall. It was a test of sorts, and Kingsley passed with flying colours, not just catching him but holding him.

"Don't move." Kingsley tightened his grip on Sirius's wrists and drew them up over his head. Up and up, until Sirius was stretched full out, and Kingsley was wrapping his hands around a metal bar that Sirius would have sworn hadn't been there five minutes earlier. 

A metal bar that was damned uncomfortable when Sirius's weight was hanging from it. He flexed his hands, and Kingsley placed his hands over Sirius's again. 

"Leave them there," Kingsley said.

Feeling a bit wobbly and off-balance, Sirius twisted. "Or else?"

"Or else nothing." Kingsley stroked Sirius's fingers. "If you do what I ask, though, I'll make it worth your while."

Before Sirius could respond, Kingsley bent down and kissed him. 

Kingsley's lips were soft and warm against Sirius's. At the press of Kingsley's leg between his, Sirius shifted his feet apart. His hands flexed, and he rose up on his toes as he worked to maintain his balance. 

When Kingsley nipped at Sirius's lower lip, licked into Sirius's mouth, Sirius opened up to him and was lost in the kiss. He rolled his hips, grinding his cock against Kingsley's thigh with every thrust of Kingsley's tongue into his mouth. 

A groan escaped from Sirius when Kingsley slid his mouth sideways, tracing Sirius's cheekbone and then the line of his jaw. Sirius's head went back, and he arched his neck.

"I'm going to fuck you," Kingsley said, and then he nipped at Sirius's collarbone. 

Pain, shock, and pleasure were still chasing each other's tails through Sirius, leaving him incoherent when Kingsley began to move. As his hands stroked across Sirius's shoulders and chest, Sirius's clothing slid down and off, baring him to Kingsley's touch.

Kingsley's hands spanned Sirius's chest. His fingers tweaked and rolled Sirius's nipples. Touching Sirius as no one had in decades, so long that it might as well have been forever. His body thrummed with magic, with wanton need. With an urge to give everything to Kingsley, if he'd only just keep on touching.

Before Sirius could open his mouth, Kingsley bent down and traced Sirius's tattoos with his tongue, as if he was tasting them, replacing the agony that had been inked into Sirius's skin with sparks of magic, of sensation that stole Sirius's breath away.

Then Kingsley's tongue was in his navel, and his hands were pressing into the space between the waistband of Sirius's trousers and his stomach. A puff of air against the dampness left by Kingsley's tongue had Sirius shivering and biting back the urge to whimper as his trousers vanished.

There was a pause, long enough for Sirius to feel exposed before Kingsley's hands curved around and over Sirius's thighs. Kingsley straightened up, lifting Sirius, and Sirius wrapped his legs around Kingsley's hips.

Kingsley's hips were... Sirius's brain stuttered to a halt. Fucking hell, Kingsley was naked and he had missed that happening. Swamped by a craving to touch all those miles of bare skin, to feel the contours of the muscle beneath, Sirius flexed his hands and inhaled the scent of sweat and sex and Kingsley. 

He damn well wanted, and Kingsley knew it. Kingsley's mouth returned to Sirius's throat, pressing into the sensitive area just above the hollow, below Sirius's Adam's apple. Not quite choking, not quite comfortable, and the sensation went straight to Sirius's cock, made Sirius want to _provoke_ Kingsley into doing more.

As if he were using Legilimency, without so much as looking into Sirius's eyes, Kingsley's lips moved against Sirius's throat and spells crashed through Sirius, stabbing into his arse, prodding his prostate, stretching him.

Aching for more than wet and heat, Sirius tightened his grip on the bar. He pressed his head and shoulders against the wall and tried to open himself up against Kingsley.

"Hold on," Kingsley said.

Before Sirius could even begin to comprehend what that meant, Kingsley shifted, grabbed onto Sirius's arse and thrust inside him. Again and again. Hard and fast and rough, bumping over Sirius's prostate until Sirius was so fucking full, so lost in feeling and need that all he could do was give himself over to Kingsley's cock.

Then Kingsley wrapped a hand around Sirius's cock, squeezed and tugged. He ran his thumb over the head, teased the slit with his nail, and Sirius was coming in a pulse that nearly blinded him. 

Kingsley continued to thrust inside him, too damn close to painful, until Sirius begged, "Kingsley, please." And with a guttural moan that seemed to rip out of him, Kingsley shuddered and came.

They stayed there like that for a few seconds before Kingsley encouraged Sirius to put his feet on the ground then reached up with one hand and gently pried Sirius's hands off the metal bar. His trembling legs unable to hold his weight, Sirius sank to his knees. 

Stroking Sirius's hair, Kingsley said, "So good."

Sirius pressed his cheek into Kingsley's thigh, breathing in their mingled scents, and smiled. There was going to be a next time, he decided, and just maybe he'd forego the privacy charms. Share his pleasure with everyone else in the house, just like they shared theirs with him.


End file.
